Mechanical Dates
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Walt and Vic follow through on the 'Mechanical Dates' they discussed in "I Like You"
1. One Date Lunch at the Busy Bee

Wednesday afternoon

Walt and Vic made their way to the Busy Bee. They opted for a booth, sliding in opposite each other; in the booth farthest back in the little diner. Walt sat with his back to the wall, the end of the counter and kitchen entrance were just off his right shoulder.

Dorothy saw them sitting in the booth and came over with two iced teas, "Working a gory or top secret one?"

Walt and Vic had been staring at each other when Dorothy approached; Walt's response was delayed a beat before he swung his face to Dorothy, "Uh. What?"

"The case. You usually sit off from the counter when you're working an especially gory or secret case. I just wondered what it was today."

"Oh, uh, well, uhm."

Vic rescued him, mostly because she wanted to be as alone with him as was possible in the busy diner. "No case today, Dorothy." She smiled at the woman and hoped she didn't look as goofy as she felt.

"Oh, okay. There's a first time for everything I guess." She smiled at the pair and then questioned, "The usual?"

"Yep" the stereo answer came from both sides of the table at once.

"You got it."

"Thanks." Walt said but his gaze was back on Vic.

Vic couldn't help it she began to laugh, "You keep that up and you won't have to tell Omar anything."

"What?"

"Looking guilty and staring unabashedly in equal measure."

"Oh that." Walt smiled at her then chuckled as he began to blush slightly then he shrugged almost apologetically, "Can't help it."

She smile warmly at him, "Me either."

"Vic I just feel… I don't know… just…"

"Silly?"

"Yeah, a little. But good, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do."

They fell silent for a few minutes trying not to stare at each other with stupid grins on their faces. Walt would reach for her hand every once in a while and then pull his hand back. After he caught himself yet again, he said, "Probably not a good idea to be holding hands in public."

"No, probably not. Just like I probably shouldn't play footsie with you here either."

"Right."

"Hey what are you gonna tell Omar tomorrow?"

"Dunno. Thought we could discuss that over pizza tonight."

"Okay."

"Vic…"

Walt's hesitation worried her just a little so she asked, "What?" just to fill the silence.

"I was wondering. You said you preferred the direct approach to dating."

The statement sounded somewhat like a question but Vic couldn't figure out exactly what it was or how to answer it, so she settled for, "Yeah."

"But then you kissed me. How is that a direct approach to dating?"

She grinned, "Oh that. Well, that's more of the direct approach later in dating."

"Oh." Walt tried to keep his tone neutral, but one corner of his mouth ticked up slightly.

"What?"

"It just occurred to me we are still being silly with the way we are going about this dating business."

There was a slight edge to her tone as Vic denied his assertion, "No we aren't. I just skipped ahead earlier, that's all."

Walt gave into the impulse to hold her hand, if only for a brief moment. He reached out and gently squeezed it before releasing it and drawing his hand back. "Vic I was referring to the staring, blushing, and nervous conversation."

"Oh." Vic gave him a small apologetic smile.

"I was going to tease you about kissing me as a way to ask me out. But since I pretty much messed that up, can I say I'm sorry by seriously asking you if you would join me for a special dinner a week from this Saturday at the Red Pony?"

"I'd like that."

"It's the anniversary of Henry buying the Pony and we always get together, a sort of informal anniversary party Henry, Cady, 'n me. Used to be Henry, Martha, 'n me, then Henry, Martha, Cady, and me."

He was sounding like he was beginning to ramble and could not figure out how to stop. Vic jumped in hoping he wouldn't think she had interrupted, "Walt honestly, I would love to but I think maybe I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"That's like a private thing."

"Not when it's in a public bar."

"No I mean it's a family thing."

He smiled a small, soft, warm smile, "Vic it's a friend thing."

"So you don't think this would bring up a lot of questions that maybe you're well we aren't ready to answer?"

"I don't want to hide us Vic, do you?"

"No not really but I thought maybe you did."

"Nope." He smiled at her as he continued, "I'm not taking out any ads or anything but if people figure it out good for them."

She winked at him, "And if they don't? Better for us."

Vic waggled her eyebrows for effect, causing Walt to actually laugh, just as Dorothy stepped up to their table. She held two platters filled in an identical fashion. Each held an extra turkey and bacon triple decker club sandwich and a mound of her special seasoned steak fries. "Here ya go." She set the platters down in front of them and then frowned, "Something wrong with the tea?"

"Huh?" Walt asked looking up at her as Vic said, "No, not at all."

The older woman looked from Walt to Vic, "You always down several glasses of my tea when you're here. You haven't needed a single refill yet. What gives?"

Vic's mouth drew up into a lopsided grin, "Sorry Dorothy, I guess I was just really focused on our conversation."

"You're sure? There's nothing wrong with it?"

"No, no honest. I just, well I haven't even had a sip of it yet. Sorry, but I guess I forgot it was sitting there."

"Okay." The chief cook and bottle washer eyed them both with some suspicion, "But you'd tell me if there was a problem right?"

Vic slashed and index finger across and then down her chest, 'crossing her heart', "Absolutely."

Dorothy turned her gaze to Walt who quickly held up a two finger salute, "Scout's honor."

"Alright," she acquiesced before walking away, but she kept looking back at them as if she didn't quite believe them.

"Oops" Vic smiled at Walt, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I dunno, kinda feels like I brought too much attention to us or something."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Walt said as he picked up a section of his sandwich, "But drink your tea."

"Right." Vic snatched the glass from the table and took a long swallow before picking up part of her sandwich.

They each focused on their food for a while; neither wanting to offend Dorothy twice in one day. After several minutes of steady eating Vic asked, "So no hand holding, no footsie, what was all of that?"

"A delineation of personal and professional boundaries."

"Oooookay."

What tilted his head toward her, "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it just occurred to me that that's something we're gonna haveta talk about and talkin' doesn't always seem to be our best practice."

"I think we're improving."

"Maybe we are." Vic said and then took a long swallow of her tea before continuing. "So hand holding, kissing, hugging, playing footsie in public …" She gave Walt a look that said he should continue the thought.

"And in uniform it's just something we avoid."

"And out of uniform?" She asked suggestively.

Walt refused to take the bait, "Out of uniform, in or out of public we just go with what feels right."

She smiled broadly at him, "I think I can do that"

He smirked back at her, "I think I can to. Well I hope I can."

Vic couldn't help but laugh at him when he made a face at her; she wadded up her napkin and threw it at him.

He pulled the napkin from his lap where it had fallen and dropped it beside his plate then looked at her and said with feigned disapproval, "And no assaulting your boss while in uniform either."

Vic gave him a mock salute and a decidedly flippant, "Yes sir!" Pleased her nonsense had brought another smile to Walt's face. She looked around and raised her glass to Dorothy who was over with a refill in short order.

The café owner smiled broadly when she notice their meals had been well enjoyed, refilling Vic's empty glass and topping off Walt's she said, "Glad to see you two were able to focus on your meals for a while." Her tone was not harsh but Walt and Vic were both pretty sure they were not completely out of trouble with her yet.

Vic glanced up at her, "Yes we were, finally. Again I'm sorry about worrying you with the tea Dorothy. We just had a really unusual morning and I was really distracted earlier." She pulled the glass to her and made sure Dorothy saw she was in fact enjoying the tea, and then she popped a fry in her mouth as soon as she has swallowed her mouthful of tea.

Walt tried his best to look equally apologetic and tagged onto Vic's lead, "Yeah uhm, Vic and I had a couple of close calls with a step stool and toner cartridge this morning." Vic shot him a look that said he was not helping. Walt clamped his lips together. 'Leave it to the guy who doesn't say much to open his mouth and make things worse,' he thought ruefully.

Vic tried to salvage the apology, "Yeah I almost fell a couple of times and for some reason the whole experience just seemed to rattle me." Another fry in her mouth Vic offered a grin before covering her mouth with one hand and talking around the fry, "These are so good, I could make a whole meal outta these by themselves."

Dorothy smiled at her, "I'm glad you like them. Let me know when you need some more tea." With a quick glance at Walt she started to walk away.

Vic give her a quick, "You bet." Before Dorothy was so far away she'd have to shout. Taking a large bite of her sandwich, Vic reached on her lap for her napkin. Chewing quickly and swallowing she looked at Walt. The mayo she had felt squeeze out onto her face when she had taken the oversized bite hung at the corner of her mouth, "Could I have my napkin back, please?" She leaned over her plate to keep the glob of mayo from falling in her lap.

Walt lifted the napkin and with a twinkle in his eye he teased, "Promise not to assault me with in again?" Vic narrowed her gaze, all humor dissolving before his eyes, "Okay, okay here." He shoved the napkin in her direction.

Vic snatched it from him and wiped the mayonnaise from her face, looked down at the napkin, and then up at Walt, "I should throw it at you now," she turned her hand so he could see the oily condiment, "and let you deal with this."

For a spilt second he thought she was going to do just that. Fear flashed in his eyes and then his ears rang with Vic's laughter.

She lowered her voice, "Geez Walt! You are too easy."

Seeing the sparkle of mischief in her eyes and hearing the genuine humor in her laugh Walt relaxed. He stated to smile, but something told him he may have just been insulted, so he stared at her with an 'explain' expression.

Vic continued to smile at him. "Did you honestly think I would throw a napkin full of mayonnaise at you? Come on, that's extreme even for me."

Realizing that his fear of her really throwing the napkin and its offending contents at him may have been more evident on his face than he'd first thought. He offered her a shrug, "Kinda did for a second or two. Thought I'd pissed you off making you wait for your napkin."

"Nah, just wanted to make you think you did."

"You did." The self-satisfied smirk she gave him in response made him smile; he'd been played but he found he didn't mind at all.

They had finished their meal and Vic had asked Dorothy for a tea to go and box for the last section of her sandwich and the few fries she had leftover.

Getting up to leave, Vic waved the box at Dorothy as the older woman approached the pair, "Midnight snack."

Dorothy's mouth drew into a small smile, "Enjoy it Vic. See you both later, huh?" She directed the last to Walt with a shift of her gaze.

He handed her a couple of bills to cover their lunch. "Tomorrow, Dorothy," he answered and held the two finger salute up for her again, causing her to chuckle and shake her head at him at him.

They walked past her, not four paces later they heard Dorothy's raised voice as it pitched just slightly higher, "Walter?!"

They spun in unison to face her and Walt stepped toward the older woman, "What? What's wrong?" He quickly closed the distance between them; deeply concerned for his friend.

Dorothy reached out and grasped his left arm, turning him to his right as she leaned to her right to better see the shirt at the back of his neck.

Walt tried turning back to face her, "What?" Then he shifted and tried, unsuccessfully, to see what she was looking at, "What?"

Vic noticed what had captured Dorothy's attention and walked over to them; trying not to give in to a laugh.

Walt had twisted around and 'What?'ed several times before she reached them.

Dorothy was chuckling at him, "Walter just what on earth have you gotten yourself into?" He craned his neck again and again before Dorothy stopped him, "You can't see it, it's too far around the back of your neck."

"Well, _what_ is it?!" He got frustrated in record time but allowed Dorothy to turn him again so she could get a better look. He stood facing Vic and gave her a questioning look.

Vic mouthed 'Toner ink' and raised her eyebrow as if to say 'Oops.' Walt rolled his eyes at her and dropped his chin slightly with a sigh. His gyrations had almost made her cave in to her laughter, but she had held herself together. However, the look he gave her pushed her resistance to the brink and Vic began to laugh, louder than she should; which in turn earned her another equally irked expression from him.

Dorothy's voice reached them both as she fingered the smudge on his shirt, "It looks like it's some kind of powered ink or something."

Walt turned to face her and Vic peeked around his arm and looked at Dorothy too. When Walt continued to stand in silence Vic shoulder checked him. He still said nothing, just looked down at her.

Vic had managed to curtail her laughter enough to speak, "It's okay Dorothy. It's just toner ink from the close call earlier." She said it as though her statement explained everything.

She gave Walt a subtle nudge with her shoulder, "Yeah its fine Dorothy, thanks."

He turned toward Vic indicating it was time to leave. She snickered at him again as she turned to lead the way out of the diner. Again Dorothy's voice caused them to hesitate.

"Walt it's smeared into your hair too!"

Without turning Walt called back, "See ya tomorrow."

Dorothy's loud laughter of understanding followed them out the door, "Watch out for those 'Close calls' you two."


	2. Wednesday Evening: Pizza and Beer

Wednesday Evening: Pizza and Beer

At 6 o'clock Vic walked out of Walt's office, grabbed her duty jacket, and walked over to Ferg's desk. She waited for him to slip a few items in his desk drawer and grab his own coat, "Ready?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yup." Vic heard Branch hang up the phone at Ruby's desk and looked over at him, "Hey Branch, good luck tonight." He didn't know it but she had wished him luck as much for her sake as his.

They had a guest in the cell and to Ferg's relief Branch had drawn the late shift. He offered, "Yeah Branch good luck on your first night back."

"Thanks. See ya both tomorrow."

The departing duo was almost to the door, Vic tossed a sing song reply over her shoulder, "Not me buddy I'm off tomorrow."

Branch chuckled after her, "Okay, Friday then."

"Yup, after ten, you owe me time."

Ferg laughed, "You and me both."

"Alright, I'll cover hours for both of you, just not at the same time!" They all three laughed as Vic led the way down the stairs, Ferg at her heels.

When they reached the street Ferg followed Vic to her unit, "I really appreciate this Vic."

"No problem Ferg."

"Well, I hate taking you out of your way."

"You're not." She climbed in behind the wheel as Ferg settled in the passenger seat.

"I'm not?"

'Crap! Think fast big mouth!' Vic thought as she realized she almost told Ferg she was heading to Roma's, the new pizza parlor, out by the service station they took the department vehicles to. "Uhm, no. Well not really. I've got some, ah, other stops to make before I go home."

"Oh okay."

They rode along in silence for a while and then Ferg asked, "What errands do you have out this way Vic?"

"Oh uhm, well not really this far out, but closer to here than my house." She smiled at Ferg and willed him to just drop it.

"Oh, well thanks again. I owe ya one."

"Okay, the next time my truck needs servicing you're my ride."

"Deal." Ferg looked up as she rounded the corner, "Hey that's where Roma's is. You eat there yet?"

"Uh, no. Not yet."

"I think maybe I'll try their pizza tonight."

Vic pulled into the service lot and waited for Ferg to make sure his car was ready. A few minutes later he waved from the doorway. Vic waved back and pulled out of the service lot; heading back the way they came. She went up to the next street and turned left; starting a long u-turn back behind the service station, Roma's Pizza Parlor, and next block behind them. Her thinking was turning too soon would put her directly behind the service lot and too likely to be spotted by Ferg, so she added the extra block before turning left again. Vic drove down past where the two businesses were by another block and then turned left once more. She pulled to the curb and stopped at the far corner so she could look back up past Roma's to the service lot and watch for Ferg to leave. Waiting for any movement up the block, Vic pulled out her cell phone and dialed the office willing Branch to be busy.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Walt answered, "Sheriff's Office…"

"It's me."

" 'Kay."

"You in your office?"

"Nope."

"Okay well I don't guess you really have to saying anything anyway. I just wanted to tell you I dropped Ferg off at the service lot to get his car."

"Right."

"And it's right next door to Roma's."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I thought I better call and tell you not to leave until I make sure he goes home. He asked me if I had been to Roma's yet. Said he might grab a pizza. And I don't know if he meant to eat it there or take it home."

"Okay."

"So, you'll wait there until I call you back?"

'Yup."

" 'Kay, bye."

Walt hung-up and thought it might be a good idea to get Branch out of the office for the next few minutes. "Hey Branch, why don't ya go grab something for dinner. I think I'm gonna head outta here for a few hours and come back about mid-night. Figure you'll wanna eat before then."

Branch stood and pulled his jacket on, "Yeah, thanks Walt Be back in a few."

Walt nodded to the younger man and then thought to add, "No rush I got a few things left to finish," as he walked toward his office.

Fifteen minutes later Walt caught himself pacing around his office worrying that Branch would be back before Vic called. He started thinking about other ways to keep Branch busy so he wouldn't be available to answer the phone. Walking toward the outer offices Walt passed the reading room and had an idea. If Branch came back first he could always ask him to rearrange the supplies to be more easily accessed. About that time Branch walked in with a takeout bag and a large to go cup.

Before he even though about it his mouth was moving, "Go and ahead and eat. I'll man the phones for ya." His fear of discovery propelled him toward the safety of his office.

"Thanks, Walt!" Branch said as he sat at his desk and started digging in the bag.

"Yup." Walt closed the door and leaned his back against it for support. 'What the hell am I doing?' he thought as he laughed to himself. He moved over and sat behind his desk and tried not think about how silly he felt; which of course meant he could think of nothing else. Several long minutes of reflection brought him to reason that just because he didn't want to hide his relationship with Vic didn't mean he was ready to make it easy for others to figure it out either. The ringing of the phone startled him from his thoughts; he snatched the phone from its cradle, "Yeah. Uhm, Sher…"

"It's me."

Walt sighed in relief at not having screwed up the phone with a member of the citizenry on the other end, "Hey."

"Ferg ordered to go. He just drove off."

"So we're good?"

"Yup."

"Be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay." Vic said before she pressed 'End Call'.

Walt heard the smile in her voice and suddenly he couldn't wait to see her.

Grabbing his coat he headed out of his office and saw Branch reading a report, his dinner cleared away. Walt smiled inwardly glad there would be no delay in his leaving, "Heading out Branch. See ya 'bout mid-night."

"Alright Walt." Branch glanced at the sleeping form on the bunk in the cell. "We're good."

After Ferg Left Vic drove down the block a ways and turned around, pulling her truck to a stop in front of the service station lot; between their two driveways. The move put her truck in a deep shadow she planned to put to good use. Walt arrived to find Vic out of her duty shirt and jacket. She stepped from her truck wearing a soft purple long sleeved cotton knit top with a loose short scoop turtle neck and body hugging mid-drift. Her hair was out of the ponytail she sported earlier and brushed loose down around her shoulders. He watched as she reached in and pulled a micro fiber fleece lined jacket out of the truck. Walt took the jacket from her and helped her slip it on. Vic pulled her badge from her waist and tucked it into a pocket of her jacket before she pulled her holster free from her belt and tucked her gun at the small of her back.

Carefully adjusting her shirt and jacket over the gun she noticed the look on Walt's face, "What?"

He tugged on her sleeve, "Where'd ya get these?"

Vic looked at him with a touch of confusion, "You know I keep clothes at work."

"Yeah, but I thought that was only work clothes."

She smiled at him, "Nope." When he continued to look at her a bit puzzled, Vic asked, "Something else?"

"How do you fit all those clothes in that drawer?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Those vacuum seal bags."

"Huh?"

"You know those bags you put stuff in and suck all the air out of them so they shrink and save space?"

"Uh, no." His answer sounded almost like a question he was afraid to ask.

She took his arm and chuckled, "Come on. I'll introduce you to the bags some other time."

"Okay." Walt grinned down at her as she led him to Roma's front door.

Just as they reached the door Walt leaned in to open it for her but Vic stopped him, "You're off duty, right?"

He smiled warmly at her, "Yup."

As Vic reached up to his chest she said, "Then how about we tuck this in one of your pockets," and then tapped his badge.

Walt nearly jumped, "Oh right," he pulled the pin out of the leather, clipped it closed and put in his shirt pocket and snapped the flap closed. He winked at Vic as he reached for the door again. Walt ushered her in ahead of him and rested one hand at her lower back as he stepped in the Pizzeria behind her.

Opting for a u-shaped booth they sat opposite each other and took their time getting acquainted with the restaurant's menu offerings. It took them very little time to agree on the size and toppings for their pizza. To round out their meal they ordered side salads and a pitcher of Rainier.

They eat their salads and started their beer in their original positions. When their pizza arrived Vic scooted around so she was sitting closer to the middle of the booth. Walt follow suit and moved a little closer to Vic but left enough space that they could easily eat and drink without constantly bumping into each other.

They chatted on and off throughout dinner about various things. Ultimately they discussed how they wanted to handle people learning about their relationship; or status change as Vic had begun to call it. Walt explained the time he spent in his office thinking about it while he waited for her to call back. He summed the whole topic up and met Vic's whole hearted approval when he said, "I figure just because we aren't hiding our relationship, doesn't mean we have to make it easy for people to discover it either."

Vic reached over and squeezed his hand briefly, "I came up with pretty much the same idea earlier. I just want us to be us. Shit Walt if we mess this up, that has to be on us and not anybody else."

He shot her a looked that said her words had stirred trepidation in him.

Vic reclaimed his hand and held it gently, "Hey I don't think we're gonna mess this up, not at all. I'm just saying that any problems we face we have to be the ones to fix'em. Sometimes other people, even though they mean well, they can really cause more harm to a relationship." She held his gaze with hers as she searched his eyes for understanding, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

They ate in silence a while and Vic began to wonder if Walt really got it. The more she stayed in her head the more nervous she was going to be. She cleared her throat softly to get his attention, "Walt no matter what happens I don't ever want to lose you. You're my best friend and I could never be without you in my life. I want you to understand that. We have to figure _'us'_ out for ourselves and I just don't want to deal with a bunch of so called _help_ we don't need."

He nodded at her, then took a swig of his beer before answering, "I get it. I feel the same way," he gave her a sort of apologetic look, "I just never considered we could mess this up. Kinda brought me up short."

Vic dropped the crust from her last slice on her plate and rubbed her hands thoroughly on her napkin. She scooted closer to him then leaned over the rest of the small space she'd left between them and rested her hand on his thigh. She placed her mouth close to his ear and said, in a voice just loud enough to be heard over the noise in the room, "I meant what I said about believing we won't mess this up. But on the off chance we do how about we make a pact?" Vic brought her head up slightly to see his eyes, when he nodded a short nod she moved her mouth back to his ear, "We agree to put our friendship first, no matter what, we preserve that at all costs." Vic rested her head on his shoulder looking at the side of his face.

Walt angled his head so he could turn his face to her without hitting her nose with his chin. He looked in her eyes, drawing a little extra courage from her and then leaned over and pressed his cheek to hers; he spoke into her ear in a hushed tone, "No other way Vic. I'd never survive losing you." He brushed a fleeting kiss across her cheek as he leaned back.

Vic stretched her neck enough to kiss his cheek in return, "It's a pact then; sealed with a kiss."

Then she sat back and moved her hand from his thigh.

Walt missed the warmth of her hand and looked down at it resting on the seat between them. Vic noticed his line of sight and subtly shifted so she could slide the toe of one boot up along the side of his leg. He jumped and bumped the table causing everything on it to shake and sway; fortunately nothing fell over or spilled. She thought he could have harmed himself with the speed in which he snapped his head up toward hers; eyes wide as they flashed a warning at her.

She watched the blush rise from his collar up across both of his cheeks. Giving him her best innocent look she asked, "What? We're not in uniform."

Walt slowly and deliberately took his time as he wiped his hands on his napkin then he reached over and placed his hand on Vic's thigh, same as she had done. The difference was he squeezed hers just enough to hold her attention to him. As soon as she looked at his hand he spoke calmly, "No we're not. But I don't think creating a spectacle of ourselves is our best interest."

Vic raised her eyes to his and placed her hand reassuringly over his, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were ticklish."

"Not."

She shot him a challenging look.

He shrugged, "Wasn't."

She held the look.

"Okay, I guess I am. But only that way, uhm, that spot, uh, like that."

Vic let him off the hook and smiled coyly at him, "It's gonna be so much fun getting to know more about you."

He just stared at her a moment then leaned back and started to pull his hand away.

Vic held it firmly in place, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not," he tugged on his hand but she didn't let it go, "But I'm not done eating."

"Oh! Sorry." She released his hand poured them each some more beer.

As Walt picked up his slice he decided to change their focus a little and asked Vic how Omar know her divorce was final. Vic related the events from the month before. In the past she had not always worn her wedding ring on a regular basis, but since Sean filed for divorce, she made a point of wearing it to remind herself she wasn't free yet. As soon as the divorce was final she took the ring off. Turned out Omar was entering the courthouse when she was leaving the decrement hearing and he saw her take her ring off, start to throw it away, and then shove it in her pocket instead. Omar had asked her what 'that move with the ring' was all about and before she realized it she proudly declared she was officially divorced.

Walt nodded, "That's understandable."

Vic shook her head, "I should have been sad, disappointed with myself, my marriage was over and I failed; but all I could think was I was free to…"

When she faltered Walt coaxed, "Free to what?"

"Uhm, I think we should leave it at I was just free in general, for now. Okay?"

Tension laced her features and caused Walt to agree without hesitation or question, "Yup."

They spent the remainder of the time that Walt finished eating discussing what Walt should say to Omar when he saw him the next day. That plan established, Vic got up and insisted on paying for dinner because it had been her idea. Walt smiled to himself at the thought that some things were going to take him time to get used to.

They walked her to her truck, Walt's right hand at her lower back; where it was most of the time they walked anywhere together these days. About half way to her unit Walt stroked his fingers up and down her back once, and held his left hand out in front of her, "Keys?"

Giving him a questioning look, Vic stopped walking while she worked at fishing her keys out of her pants pocket. Pulling the ring free she placed them in his hand.

Walt wrapped his fingers around the keys and stroked Vic's fingers in the process, "Thanks."

As they resumed walking Walt started to place his hand at her lower back but then he drew his arm up and wrapped it around Vic's shoulder, "Okay?'

"Umhuh." She murmured as she brought her arm around his waist.

They entered the shadow near her truck as they stepped off the sidewalk and walked around to the driver's door. Walt stopped and tightened his grip on her shoulder; pulling her around to face him. He put the key in the lock, unlocked the door, and then handed Vic her keys. She stuffed them in her jacket pocket, as he leaned into her, pressing her gently against the door of the truck. He stroked the back of his knuckles slowly down her cheek, slipping his index finger under her chin once his knuckles reached the base of her jaw. Tilting her head up slightly Walt started to lean in, then he paused and looked to the left, right, and then behind him like he expected someone to be watching them.

She breathed, "Oh god you are so cute when you're nervous."

"Not helping." Walt complained as he pulled her with him away from the door before he reached out and opened the door.

"Not caring." Vic replied as she pressed herself against him again and wiggled slightly while she sidestepped between him and the opened door.

Walt drew in a sharp breath and warned, "Vic."

She gave him an innocent, "What? I can't help it if I like that look on you. Well actually I like pretty much every look on you."

He took her arm and moved her rest of the way around the door, "Enough. Scoot."

She giggled at him as she climbed into her truck.

His left hand draped over the top of the door as he waited for her to get settled behind the wheel. Only she didn't settle behind the wheel, instead she sat on the seat sideways with her feet hanging out the door. Vic saw his wedding ring glint briefly, in a set of headlights when a car turned in the driveway behind her truck. She idly wondered when he would get around to taking it off. Not that is was all that important to her at the moment, but it did have meaning and it did tie him to his past like hers had during her divorce; it showed he hadn't completely freed himself yet. But she knew she could give him all the time he needed. Vic reached out and tugged on Walt's shirt front and he stepped the rest of the way around the door and up to her; his buckle bumping her left knee. Vic moved her left leg further to the left and put her hands behind his neck, drawing him in closer. Walt stepped between her knees and slid his arms around her waist very slowly. She misinterpreted his actions and told him to relax.

He smiled at her, "I am. Just savoring the moment."

"Oh god you're so sexy when you talk like that." She sighed,

Walt snorted, "I doubt that."

Vic claimed his mouth in an overwhelming kiss, he thought for a moment his knees might give out as he became totally immersed in her kiss and focused on responding to it.

When she released his mouth she whispered, "Still doubt it cowboy?"

He held her stare while he eased his hands up her back to the base of her head, threading his fingers into her hair. Walt claimed her lips with his and did his best to covey to her all he'd gleaned from her kiss and all he felt for her. His kiss was warm and gentle; soft and firm at the same time. Vic felt a depth of love coming for Walt that she had never experienced before with any man. She thought for a moment that she just might melt.

When he ended the kiss, Vic was holding on to him so she wouldn't fall until she realized she was sitting on the seat of her truck. She rested her forehead against his and looked in his eyes, "Wow."

"Yeah?"

She tried hard not to sound breathy but didn't think she succeeded, "Oh yeah."

Walt graced her with a brilliant smile, "Me too." Vic heard the breathiness in his voice too and felt an odd sense of pride at having had such a strong effect on him.

Walt slipped his hands from her hair, brought them over her shoulders, framed her face, and lifted his forehead from hers, "I think we should call this a night." Vic reflexively licked her lips when she watched him speak. Walt leaned forward and kissed her briefly and then gliding his hands down along her neck and out to hold her by the shoulders, he pulled back as he leaned her back ever so slightly, "Thanks for the date, Vic."

She allowed her hands to slide from around his neck and down to rest on his denim clad chest. Vic gave him a crooked smile and curled her hands into the fabric and pulled him to her slowly, "It was my pleasure." She gave him a brief kiss in return and then smoothed her hands across his shirt, "Oh," Vic unbuttoned his pocket and pulled his badge out, "Better put this back."

Walt pulled the front of his jacket taut and watched Vic replace his badge and secure the pin in place. Then she placed her hand flat over his badge almost like she was hiding it. He placed his right hand across his chest and covered hers. With his left he brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear and then leaned in to kiss her one last time. They shared the soft sweet kiss and reluctantly parted; knowing they had to before the situation got away from them. Walt stepped back and put his hand on the door again. He watched Vic turn in the seat, fish in her jacket pocket for the keys, and then sort through them for the right one. She slipped the key in the ignition and started the truck so it didn't ding incessantly to remind her not to forget her keys. Walt leaned over and handed her the seatbelt then waited for her to secure it.

He smiled, "Good night Vic. Sleep well," he spoke as he stepped back to close the door.

She smiled back at him, "Good night, Walt."

He locked the door and pushed it firmly shut. Vic drove off and he said, "It was definitely _my_ pleasure."


	3. Thursday Evening: Dinner at Vic's Part I

Okay so this one snowballed on me and has required me to break it into two parts.

Thursday Evening: Dinner at Vic's Part I

Walt came in from his meeting with Omar a little before 3. Ruby had no post-its or urgent messages waiting; to his great relief. Thursday was Ruby's Ladies Auxiliary Group Meeting night so she would be leaving in the next few minutes and Ferg was due back on at 3 p.m., if all went well he should be able to leave within 45 minutes. That would be good; time enough to get home, shower, change, and shave before heading to Vic's. He had picked up a couple of bottles of wine after they parted at Roma's; one red and one white in an attempt to cover a paring to any meal Vic fixed.

Ferg was pulling split duty; he had worked an early morning shift, when Walt had called him and Branch just past 1 a.m. to help out with rounding up some steers following an accident on the highway just outside of town. A big rig carrying a double trailer load of cattle had jack-knifed when the driver attempted to avoid hitting a stalled car in the middle of the lane. Neither driver was injured. The owner of the car neglected to activate his hazard lights prior to walking to the off ramp in search of help. Quick reaction by the big rig driver mangled his tractor trailer unit and sacrificed a dozen or so head of cattle, but allowed him to walk away unscathed. With the help of the two younger men and four of Connally's horses, Walt and the big rig driver managed to round up all the errant cattle and get them into the replacement trailers the driver had called for as soon as Walt had arrived on scene. By 4 a.m. Branch had been sent to take the horses home. Since Branch had worked a shorter shift earlier in the day and had had more down time Walt asked him to be back in the office at 10 a.m. Ferg stayed to help Walt until the last of the wreckage and dead animals were removed from the highway around five. Walt had sent Ferg home with a 3 p.m. shift assignment.

Walt had the idea to ask Ferg if he would mind to take on extra responsibility and roll the calls over from the office to his home phone at the end of his shift; when he went home for the night at 7 p.m. He thought he would tell the younger man it was meant to serve a dual purpose: one give Ferg the extra responsibility he had been asking for and two give Walt a night off; he hadn't had one in so long he couldn't remember the last. If he could just say all of this to Ferg without giving himself away it just might work.

As soon as Walt walked through the door of his cabin he grabbed the phone and called Vic. He had two reasons for not calling her from the station. One he did want there to be any chance Ferg would find out who he was talking too or why. He also figured he could get a few things done while he was on the phone with her allowing him to address reason two; getting himself to Vic's sooner.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"So when're you heading home?"

"Already there." Walt walked into his bedroom.

"Oh. You left early."

"That a problem?" He pulled a better pair of jeans out of his dresser drawer and tossed them on the bed then turned to his closet.

"No, just a surprise that's all."

"Okay. Uhm…" Walt flipped through his shirts; they were all denim or solid shades of blue. That couldn't be right. He started flipping through them again, this time in going the opposite direction.

After an extended pause she asked "What?"

"Uh, I was wondering, uh, I mean if it's a problem just say so and I won't." Talking while looking through the shirts; he did neither one very well.

Vic tried not to laugh, but did not succeed too well, "Won't what, Walt?"

He stopped searching the shirts, "Oh, uhm come over early?"

"Are you asking permission or telling me you are? 'Cause either way it's okay."

"Yeah, uhm, okay. Good."

After another pause Vic asked, "How soon will you be here?"

"Hour okay?"

"Perfect! Now, Walt?"

"Hmm?"

"Hang up so you can concentrate on what you need to get done."

"Right."

With that he hung up and Vic laughed. Just 'Right' and click. 'Yup, he's really in his head about all this.' She thought as she went to put the lasagna in the oven.

Walt finally started locating the shirts he knew were in the closet. He ended up with three more colorful shirts tossed on his bed. Picking up the first one he immediately dismissed it; it was the last shirt Martha had given him. The next one was one Cady gave him for Father's Day; he just couldn't remember which one. He considered it for a moment but decided it was a bit too colorful. After hanging the first two back in the closet he picked up the last one. It was the darkest blue he'd ever seen but it had a strip of colored southwestern designs in colors he remembered Cady describing as dusty this and sandy that. Colors he always just thought of as pale or faded. Snapping the snaps along the placket he tried to remember when he had last worn the shirt. Unable to recall that particular time, he did remember that Martha had always said it was her favorite; he could hear her compliments echoing in his mind. 'Walt you should wear that shirt more often', 'That shirt always looks so good on you', 'I love the wonderful things that shirt does to your eyes'. Walt walked back over to the closet and pulled one of his denim shirts off its hanger.

When Walt arrived Vic greeted him in bare feet. She wore a spring style sundress in a soft floral design and her hair tied back from her face with a broad ribbon in matching spring colors. Vic took in his appearance as he did hers. The first thing she noticed was that his face was smooth from a fresh close shave. Walt's jeans looked almost new and his shirt was one she had never seen him wear before. The dark western shirt looked like it may have been tailored just for him. The four inch wide band of Indian influenced designs wrapped around both his arms and stretched across the front of his chest. She noticed how much bluer his eyes looked and how much deeper his complexion appeared; as of this moment it was her favorite of his shirts.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Vic stepped back and held the door open wider, "Come on in dinner's just about ready."

Walt stepped into the house and held up the bag in his hand, "Where should I put these?"

The bottles clinked distinctively with the movement. "In the refrigerator, this way," she said as she closed the door, locked it and then turned to led him into the kitchen. Vic stopped at the oven to remove the lasagna and place a sheet of cheesy garlic bread in its place.

Walt walked past her and turned to set the bottles of wine in the fridge. When he did Vic saw that the pattern went clear around the back of his shirt too. Seeing Vic was stare at him when he turned back around Walt looked down at his shirt, "What?"

She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and then dropped it on the counter, "Nothing," she began as she stepped up to him, "I was just thinking that has got to be my favorite shirt on you. It really draws the color from your eyes."

Vic put her hands on the patterned strip across his chest and then rose up on her toes. Walt wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, as she stretched up to kiss him and met her half way claiming her mouth with a faint sigh. He ended the kiss when his need for air overrode his desire to continue kissing her. Resting his forehead against hers, he eased Vic back so she was standing flat footed again.

Vic's hands had made their way to the back of his head; she played with the hair the curled over the top of his collar, "Long day?"

He shook his head gently against hers, "Not really. Just too long since I saw you last."

She kissed him again and stepped out of his embrace to remove the bread from the oven before it started to burn, "Oops. I almost forgot about this."

Walt leaned a shoulder against the refrigerator, "What can I do to help?"

"Have a beer."

"Huh?"

"Nothing really. I just need to let this cool a minute before I slice it and put it in the basket." She motioned with her head to a basket with a cloth napkin draped over it on the counter next to the stove. "Then we can put this and the lasagna on the table and we're ready to eat."

"Okay." Walt watched her for a few seconds and then asked, "What'll we do while we wait for that to cool?"

Vic smiled, "It won't take _that_ long." She pulled a cutting board from under the counter and then pulled open a drawer, extracting a bread knife and a cork screw. Handing him the cork screw she said, "Here why don't you open a bottle of wine."

Walt let his fingers briefly stroke hers as he took the corkscrew from her. It was the same motion he had used the night before when she'd handed him her truck keys. "Which one?"

"What'd ya bring?"

"Red and White."

Vic laughed at him, "Here let me see," she said as she nudged him away from the refrigerator door. She pulled the bag out and took both bottles from it and set them on the counter. "Hum these are good. This one," her finger tapped the red, "and put the other in the freezer for a while. It'll be really good extra cold with dessert."

A few minutes later they sat down to tossed green salad, lasagna, cheesy garlic bread, and the rich red wine. Dinner was complimented with a homemade and perfectly chilled tiramisu.

"You don't have to do the dishes ya know?"

"I know, wanted to. Least I can do to say thanks for the wonderful dinner."

"It's my Uncle Al's lasagna recipe. I didn't think to ask you if you were up for Italian two nights in a row."

"I'm very fond of Italian," he winked at her.

Vic graced him with a brilliant smile and kissed his cheek. "That just earned you leftovers," she said before dividing up the leftovers into several smaller containers.

Once the dishes were washed and the food put away they made their way to the living room. Vic led Walt to the couch that faced the west windows and they sat on the couch together. Walt draped his right arm across the back of the couch and Vic sat next to him half leaning on the couch and half leaning on him, and pulled his arm down over her shoulders. As they talked and watched the start of the sunset they finished off the last of the wine from dinner.

"Just what did you end up telling Omar anyway?"

"Uh that we were officially dating. It's just that…" Walt hedged slightly and Vic shifted so she could look at him.

"What?" she asked placing heavy emphasis on the single word

"Well he didn't exactly believe me when I said it."

"And?" she coaxed

"And I reiterated we were dating and explained it as in 'intimate dinners at home like my date with Vic tonight'."

"And what did he have to say to that?"

Walt looked slightly embarrassed by what he had to say, "Well, he called me a dog."

Vic snickered "Not a dog Walt, a dawg. Big difference."

"Really?"

"Yeah really," she sighed as she captured his mouth with hers.

When she let him up for air Walt looked at her and said, "I really think he meant a _dog_ though."

She shook her head at him, her mouth pulled up at one corner, "Doesn't matter."

"Okay. You think that'll be enough ta get him ta leave you alone?"

Vic smiled broadly, "Yeah plenty."

Walt narrowed his gaze and said, "Well, you let me know if it's not."

Vic thought about Omar calling Walt a dawg or dog and burst out laughing, "Oh it will be plenty I'm sure. Are you jealous Walt?"

"No," his features screwed up into bewildered expression, "Well maybe. Hell I don't know."

Vic smiled at him and kissed him again before she leaned back to look him squarely in the eye, "As flattering as that is you have nothing to be jealous of cowboy, I am all yours." When he gave her a half smile she snuggled back against him and pulled his arm back over her shoulders.

After a while Walt shifted his position and pulled his right leg part way up on the couch, making sure he kept his boot off the fabric. He turned so he was leaning in the corner partly along the arm of the couch. He drew his arm around Vic, pulling her to him, as he attempted to stretch himself out a bit more.

Vic looked up at him after finding a more comfortable position by partly wrapping herself around him, "This okay?" When he nodded she laid her head against his chest.

Vic's leg dropped from his a couple of times. The next time it happened she curled her legs back a little further and tucked her toes down between the cushions of the couch.

Walt shifted so he was lying fully against the arm of couch, pulled his other leg up on the couch effectively drawing Vic fully on top of him in the process, "Better?"

Vic sighed, "Yeah, thanks." She brought her right hand up to his chest and lazily traced the stitching along the decorative band of color before laying her palm flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Walt clasped his left hand over her fingers and she noticed he had taken his wedding ring off.

"You took your ring off," she said as she stroked the bear finger with her thumb.

Walt tightened his grip on her hand slightly and brought it to his lips. "Yup." He kissed her knuckles and placed their hands back on his chest. Vic drew their joined hands toward her mouth, kissed his finger in return, and then kept her chin against his hand.

Walt titled his head to rest his face against the top of her head, losing himself in the scent of her shampoo. A couple of hours later he woke, it took a moment to register where his was. Vic was still cradled on top of him, his movement must have disturbed her sleep because she stirred and angled her head to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

He kissed her forehead, "I'm not. Haven't slept that well in quite a while."

Vic sat up and rolled to her feet, standing quickly she held her hand out to Walt. He looked puzzled, "What?"

"You sleep twisted up and sunk in that couch much longer; you're not going to be able to walk."

He took her hand and stood up, but let go as he reach his full height and realized how right she was; stiff muscles were starting to knot in his lower back. Walt put his hands on his hips and stretched back and then to the left and right; wincing a little with the movement.

"You Okay?"

"Yep."

Vic took his hand again and led him through her kitchen, pausing to pull a plastic container from the freezer and set it on the counter, before she led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Walt tensed when he saw the room at the top of the stairs. Turning to him when he stopped Vic gave him a questioning look.

"Vic uhm, I uh, well, I don't think that uh, that this is good idea."

Her features softened as she held his gaze with hers, "What's not a good idea?"

He nodded toward her bed with his chin, "This, I don't think, uhm, I don't think I can handle this yet."

She smiled at him hoping her words would help him relax a little," You think you could handle _just sleeping_ together? In here, instead of down stairs on my incredible sinking couch."

Walt blinked and then understanding touched his face and his body relaxed a little; she felt the tension begin to drain from him. The corner of his mouth ticked up and he nodded, "Yup, think so."

Vic led him led up the last few steps into the room and over to her bed. She gently nudged him to get him to sit on the edge of the bed. Walt sat as she turned her back to him and straddled his right foot. He lifted his foot and watched as Vic grasped the heel and slipped the boot easily from his foot and then grabbed the cuff of his pant leg to lower his foot to the floor. She stepped over and repeated the process on the left side. The view was almost enough to cause Walt to change his mind; maybe he couldn't sleep here after all.

Vic turned to face him, the look on his face caused her to check on him, "You okay?'

He nodded, not trusting his voice to keep from betraying his thoughts, his mouth suddenly went dry as well; double threat.

"Feel free to pick your side; I'll be back in a minute." She said as she breezed into the bathroom.

Vic brushed her teeth and quickly changed out of her dress into a knee length sleep shirt and a pair of running shorts. It wasn't her preferred sleepwear for warmer nights, but she thought it might make the situation less stressful for Walt

Vic returned from the bathroom to find Walt sitting where she left him. He looked up at her and suddenly his features softened and relaxed a bit as he asked, "That what you normally wear to bed?"

"Nope but I figured you'd feel safer if I did."

"Yep. Thanks Vic."

"For what?"

"Understanding."

"Hey Walt neither one of us is there yet. Understanding is easy. No way I wanna screw this up whatever it is growing into. I felt this connection the first day I met you which tells me it's something special and equally important that we not screw it up. So shirt on off, pants on off, whatever makes you comfortable; I don't want you laying in my bed half asleep because you're too nervous or uncomfortable to sleep. You understand me?" Walt began taking his shirt off, as Vic added, "Pick a side and what you want to wear to be comfortable, I swear I will not take advantage of you." She couldn't help herself and grinned wickedly as she wagged her eyebrows at him just to tease him a little.

To her great relief Walt shook his head at her and grinned as he proceeded to remove his belt and socks before standing to flip the cover back on the bed. He looked over at her, "Ah Vic, you don't happen to have an extra toothbrush do you?"

She turned on one heel and walked into her bathroom and returned almost as quickly, walking over to him with an open four pack of toothbrushes; one missing. "I needed a new one a couple of weeks ago and all they had in medium firmness was a four pack. Help yourself."

He pulled a brush from the pack, "Thanks," he strode to the bathroom, Vic trailing right behind him.

They stepped into the smaller room, Vic braced herself by holding on to his arm as she leaned around him and tucked the package of toothbrushes in the cabinet and pulled out the toothpaste. "Here ya go."

Again Walt stroked the ends of her fingers when he took the toothpaste tube from her. "Thanks."

"Sure. Towels and washcloths behind you if you need'em." She pulled the door shut behind herself to give him some privacy and returned to the bedroom.

Flipping the covers down on her side of the bed she reached out and snatched her pillow up, plumped it vigorously leaned it against the headboard. She sat down leaning against it and enjoying listening to the sounds of Walt stirring about in the bathroom. She loved simply having him around.

After a few minutes, Walt opened the door and stood framed in the door way, his eyes danced as he asked, "You said sleep together. Did you mean like in the living room?"

She sat up and draped her arms across her knees, "Yeah Walt, _just_ sleep." She smiled softly.

He nodded a short nod, "Okay," but he didn't move.

"Walt?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking" He smiled at her. She saw a flash of nerves cross his face.

"Well stop. You need get in the bed so we can go back to sleep." Her tone sounded just short of a demand but the smile on her face told him she wasn't upset with him.

Vic wiggled down in the bed and lay down then rolled onto her side as she watched him round the foot of the bed. She propped her head on her fist and waited as he sat down and then settled himself in the bed. A giggle escaped her, "Walt, relax. You're supposed to be comfortable remember?"

"Yup," he reached out with one arm, "Come're." He attempted to emulate her demand like tone but he winked at her so she'd know he was trying to relax.

She closed the distance between them and curled up next to him, before long they were both sound asleep.


	4. Friday Morning: After Dinner at Vic's p2

Friday Morning: After Dinner at Vic's Part II

Walt woke when he felt Vic move away from him, his hand instinctively reached out for her.

Vic leaned back across the bed and whispered, "Sorry. Gotta pee, I'll be right back. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm." He tried to do as she said, but his body was waiting for her to return. A few moments later he felt movement on the bed and opened his eyes just enough to see where she was. He sighed, "Time is it?" as he reached out for her.

Vic curled herself around him and laid her head on his chest, "Almost 2." She heard him mumble something incoherent and wasn't too sure he had even heard her.

As best Walt could figure they had fallen asleep on the couch just before 8 and woke up about 10. It wasn't more than an hour before they were asleep again and they were only awake a few minutes around 2 a.m., the bedside clock showed 6:20; which meant he had slept around 10 hours. It escaped him when he tried to remember the last time he had slept 10 hours or had slept so well. During the night he had been vaguely aware on some level of consciousness of their movements when one or the other would seek to reposition while sleeping. They had maintained physical contact with each other in some form or other no matter who moved where in the bed. Walt could feel they were currently tangled in the covers with their limbs intertwined. He was tempted to go back to sleep but Vic looked so comfortable and felt so good lying in his arms he stayed awake to savor the experience a while.

Not five minutes later Vic softly murmured, "I hate to bring this up but you better get moving soon if you're gonna to get home and changed before work."

He wondered how she knew he was awake, "Got a shirt in the truck."

Surprise laced her question, "In your Go Bag?"

"Nope, couldn't decide what shirt to wear last night. Changed twice before I left home Still wasn't sure so I threw a denim shirt in the truck."

Vic pushed against him, "Go get your shirt."

Walt rolled out of the bed and as he started to stand he reached out and tugged her across the short distance to the edge, helping her up on her knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to ask 'Why' but then Vic brought her arms around his neck and kissed him; he forgot what he was going to ask or why it might have mattered.

She released him and he tried to maintain his balance while he regained consciousness. Oh yeah, this was gonna be some ride. He just hoped it lasted to the end of his life. Because he was never gonna be able to live without Vic. Walt stood there at the edge of the bed staring down at her until Vic moved her hands to his chest a pushed gently with just her finger tips, "Shirt, remember?"

"Umhuh." He moved like he was on a sort of leisurely autopilot setting, across the room and down the stairs; utterly lost in thought. Down at the truck he picked up the shirt and debated taking his small Go Bag in with him too. After a brief search he located the tiny duffle under the passenger seat. His next challenge was to untangle the straps from the seat springs.

Walking back inside, he wondered if Vic would mind if he used her shower. Half expecting to see her when he entered the house, he was a bit surprised she wasn't downstairs. He looked in the kitchen, the living room, and the downstairs bedroom and bathroom before stopping at the base of the stairs leading to her bedroom; he paused and called out, "Vic, you still up stairs?"

"Yup, come on up shower's all yours."

He didn't know how she knew but he was grateful he didn't have to figure out how to ask if she would mind him using her shower. As Walt reached the top of the stairs, he saw Vic dart across the room wrapped in a short towel, with another towel tightly wrapped around her head. He nervously cleared his throat before asking, "You sure this is okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, I uhm, well I just forgot to take my robe in the bathroom with me. Slipping into said robe, Vic looked and him with an embarrassed half smile. "Honest Walt. I'm sorry I didn't do this on purpose."

With her fully covered he was able to think more clearly. "I know." He thumbed toward the bathroom, "You don't mind?"

"No, not at all, I'm gonna go start breakfast."

"Okay."

Showered and dressed Walt padded down stairs in his socks; boots, little Go Bag, and last night's shirt in hand.

Vic was setting the table, when she turned to get a couple of coffee mugs she noticed he was standing in the kitchen. "You been taking lessons from Henry?"

"Huh?" he asked a bit bewildered.

"Henry. He teach you how to sneak up on people like that?"

Walt's face flushed and he stammered, "Oh uhm, uh Vic, I uhm."

"Jeez Walt you're too easy." She enveloped him in another hug, "I was only teasing. Just didn't hear you come in, guess I thought you'd have your boots on." He opened his mouth and she placed a figure against his lips, "Not saying you _have to_ wear your boots in my house Walt, just that I thought you would have them on because we're getting ready for work. That's all." She held his eyes with hers for a moment and he kissed the end of her finger in response. She smiled, and took his hand, "Come on and eat while it's hot."

"Smells great what is it?"

"Lasaomelets"

"Lasaomelet. What's a Lasaomelet?"

"Lasagna omelets. Uncle Al always makes extra lasagna filling and saves some for omelets the next morning. I got in the habit when he taught me how to make his lasagna recipe. If you don't like it I can fix you something else."

"No, that'll be fine. Between the smell and knowing how good the lasagna was last night I am sure it'll be delicious."

Vic set a huge omelet in front of him that was barely able to contain its contents and was smothered in a Basil Marana sauce and mozzarella cheese. His fork sank easily into the fuffy egg and tender filling of the omelet. Vic watched him as he took the first bite, eager to see his reaction to one of her all-time favorite breakfasts. Walt scooped the bite onto his fork and placed it in his mouth. The moment his lips slid the food off the fork he looked up at her. She could have sworn the look in his eyes at that moment had to be what he would look like in the throes of ecstasy.

She couldn't stand the wait and tried sounding nonchalant, "Well, what'da ya think?"

Walt blinked slowly as he finished chewing and swallowed then sighed, "This is food to be savored with every bite."

Vic leaned over and brushed his lips with hers before saying, "Glad you like it because it's one of my absolute favorites."

Walt gave her a warm smile in return and said, "Mine too. Now," before slipping another bite into his mouth and chewing slowly.

As soon as they finished eating Walt told Vic to go get dressed, he would finish clearing the table and do the dishes. When she came back downstairs a little while later Vic was all dressed for work, but her hair was still down; brushed loose around her shoulders.

She held one arm behind her back as she stepped up to him. "Close your eyes." Walt did as instructed. She took hold of his hand and then he felt a cool smooth band against a warmer rougher surface and opened his eyes. Looking down he saw a brown felt hat identical to the one that he had stepped on and crushed Wednesday in the reading room at the office.

He looked slightly confused when he looked up at her, "You bought me a hat?"

"Yep."

"You didn't have to do this Vic. I sent mine out to be steamed and blocked I'll pick it up this afternoon."

She smiled at him, "I wanted to. I figured it wouldn't hurt ya ta have a spare, besides a cowboy _always_ needs a hat."

He slipped the hat on his head and it fit just like he had been wearing it all the years he had the old one. Walt tipped the hat to her, smirked, and said, "Thank you ma'am." Then he placed it squarely on his head again and then with one finger he pushed it back a ways before he leaned down to kissed her. Vic took the hat off of his head and placed it on hers, way back on the crown, as she deepened the kiss. When they parted he asked, "When did you get it?"

She gave him a self-satisfied smile, "I called O'Ferrell in Santa Fe, Wednesday after lunch, and had them overnight it. It got here just before you did yesterday."

Giving her a tight hug he buried his face against her neck and murmured into her hair, "Thank you, Vic."

The look in his eyes just before he hugged her told her he was referring to much more than just a hat.


	5. Epilogue One Insight

**To all of you who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed - THANK YOU so very much!**

Epilogue One Insight

Saturday Evening: The Red Pony

Vic joined Walt for an informal dinner marking the anniversary of Henry's buying the Red Pony. Neither Henry nor Cady seemed to think her presence was anything unusual. The group of four chatted amiably for a few minutes. Vic offered to help Henry in the kitchen but he said everything was done and just needed to be brought out when they were ready. Henry had put a bowl of roasted pepper hummus and toasted garlic pita chips on the table for them to munch on as an appetizer. Vic munched on them on and off throughout the course of their meandering chat.

During a lull in in the conversation she turned to Walt and said, "You know you really ought to try this. It's delicious."

With that she picked up a pita chip and scooped a liberal portion of the hummus onto it and held it out for Walt to taste. He leaned over and opened his mouth. As Vic placed the pita chip to his mouth he leaned forward slightly and slid his lips along the ends of her fingers before carefully drawing the chip into his mouth. Neither of them realized exactly what they had done, that intimate move had become a habit of his over the past week or so anytime she had him try something new; which she had done rather often.

Cady and Henry noticed though and exchanged a look. Henry nodded slowly at Cady indicating she should try first. "So dad, uhm," she glanced over at Henry and rolled her eyes in the silent plea for help. He smiled his tight lipped smile at her and nodded slowly once more; encouraging her to try again.

Walt realized Cady had stalled out and turned to her, "What is it punk?"

"Well, uhm, I was just wondering, uh, what did you think of the hummus?"

Walt looked at her with an expression of total confusion.

Cady pointed to the bowl on the table, "That hummus right there. What did you think of it?"

"Oh uh, delicious." Walt looked at his daughter. He scanned her features, there was something else there, something she had not asked; least not yet. Walt smiled a half smile at his daughter, "Something else?"

"Uh no, no dad that was all."

" 'Kay."

Cady turned to Henry and shrugged giving him an apologetic expression. Henry just shook his head and slowly walked away.

Tegan and Sara's Closer began on the jukebox and Vic took Walt's hand, "Come on I wanna dance."

He protested slightly, "I can't dance to anything this fast."

She stood up and tugged on his hand, "Come on you'll be fine."

Walt reluctantly allowed her to lead him onto the dance floor.

Cady sat watching the pair until Henry rejoined her. She glanced at him before returning her attention to couple on the dance floor, "How long has that been going on?"

"I do not know I thought maybe you did."

"Nope not a clue until just a few minutes ago."

"You did not think Vic cleaning the blood from Walt's ear a few months ago was a clue?"

"No not really." She turned and stared at her godfather, "Wait! You mean you did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Henry gently stated what he considered to be the obvious, "Because Walt let her."

Cady's eyes widen as she looked at Henry, thinking back to the moment she had seen but had not really registered as being all that unusual. The fact that her dad had pretty much always seemed to be comfortable with Vic and had previously allowed her to do things he wouldn't have let others do had sort of made the moment in question seem like a 'normal' interaction between them. Cady turned to look at her father again. She watched him smile as Vic shimmied and strutted around him.

Henry's voice rumbled softly behind her, "What are your thoughts?"

"He's happy, Henry."

"Yes it appears that he is."

"Then I'm all for it. What'd ya think?"

"That it is about time." When Cady looked over her shoulder at Henry he wore broad smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

Cady smiled back, "I think you're right."

**Tegan and Sara's Closer lyrics are included for reference purposes only**

**Closer**

_All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
The night sky is changing overhead

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

All you think of lately is getting underneath me  
All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me

Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer  
Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer

The lights are off and the sun is finally setting  
The night sky is changing overhead

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

_I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical_

Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams  
Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical

I won't treat you like you're typical  
I won't treat you like you're typical

All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?


End file.
